A nightmare turned into a miracle
by Half-demon Aki-chan
Summary: Koga and Inuyasha once again got into a fight but this one was different than the others. Inuyasha turns full demon and does the unthinkable to the one he loves. Contains mention of rape and violence. Soon to be rewritten and then fully published.
1. chapter 1

Kagome was sweating from her intense fear. The nightmare of what happened an hour ago would not leave her mind.  
  
~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~  
"Now you miserable dog, I will slay you and end your interfering. Kagome will no longer have to be bothered with her inexplicable affections for you. She will be my woman at now and forever." Kouga was well ready for the battle that only one would survive.  
  
"Enough talk you flea bitten wolf. You won't take her while I'm alive!" Inuyasha shouted as he leaped towards the wolf demon. He couldn't stand it when Kouga claimed that Kagome was "his woman". Though he wondered if she was worth the trouble. Sure she could detect the jewel shards but she always let Kouga escape. But he has to protect her. He couldn't bare to see another woman die. He vowed to kill that cocky jerk.  
  
"Inuyasha watch out," warned Kagome  
  
"Stay out of this! I don't need your help."  
  
"Don't speak to my woman like that you albino runt!" Kouga kicked Inuyasha in the jaw with the power of the scared jewel shards that were embedded in his legs.  
  
"Will you two stop fighting. I'm not hurt so there's nothing to even fight about." Kagome was tired of their constant battling over her.  
  
"Sure I'll stop as soon as I finish him off for good," Inuyasha declared.  
  
That was it. Kagome knew that Inuyasha could and would kill Kouga. She had to do something fast. "Sit boy!"  
  
The prayer beads around his neck turned pink then the next thing he knew he was kissing the dirt.  
  
The sight amused Kouga. He stepped over the inanimate dog demon. "Thanks to my mate you'll never interfere again. Say your prayers puppy." Kouga prepared himself for the last deadly hit.  
  
"Stop, don't kill him!" Kagome screamed right at the last second.  
  
"You want this worthless pup to live?" Kouga questioned Kagome.  
  
"If you lay one finger on him I'll take my life and follow him." Kagome at first couldn't believe what she had said. She wasn't sure if she meant it. All she knew was she wouldn't be able to go on if Inuyasha died. Her eyes began to well up with tears. Would he still kill him?  
  
"As you wish," was his simple answer. Kouga left Inuyasha on the ground then walked to Kagome. He came within inches of her face. "With him out of the way I will take what is mine." Then before Kagome could even think he had locked her lips into a gentle kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~ Flash back ends ~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. chapter 2

Kagome screamed as she woke up. She was drenched in sweat from her nightmare. Suddenly she heard a sound at her window. She grabbed a bat then got up to take a look. She slowly unlocked the window and opened it. She came closer. And closer. Then.she saw a face looking right at her with large golden eyes, "Take that!" she swung the bat and hit whatever it was with all her might. Once she opened her eyes she noticed a very large lump on its head.  
  
"Ow! What the heck did you do that for wench?" shouted the voice sounding really angry.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome's heart was still going a mile a minute.  
  
"Of course it's me. Who did you think it was, Miroku?"  
  
Kagome was calmer but she wasn't exactly happy to see him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he noticed her trembling and it was clear that she was still afraid. He took a step closer.  
  
"Stay away!" Kagome commanded.  
  
He looked at her just plain shocked. She had never been this afraid of him. Even when they first met and he tried to kill her she didn't get this frightened. "What's with you?" Worry was filling his eyes.  
  
Kagome noticed the look in his eyes and she softened a little. "Just stay back. I still need to calm my nerves." She dropped the bat out of her hands. She sighed then looked up at Inuyasha. "I'm going to take a bath. Stay here till I get back."  
  
He reluctantly obeyed her demand giving her a quite "Feh." When he was sure that she wouldn't be able to hear him he crept up to the bathroom door in hopes of finding out what was upsetting her.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself Kagome. He doesn't seem to remember so you can just make believe that it didn't happen. But I have to wonder.did he really see me when it happened or was I just the first female he saw?' She dismissed any more thoughts about that. "Now all I have to worry about is getting those stains out." She thought out loud.  
  
He was still completely confused about what she was talking about. All he could figure out was it happened she said "sit" earlier. Or at least he guessed it was because he didn't have any memory of what went on after that. He quickly got up when he heard her emerge from the tub. He returned to where she instructed for him to remain.  
  
She came out with a form fitting blue silk pajama top with shorts to match. "Why did you come?"  
  
He wondered why she had so much fear and sadness in her voice. "Because there is a bad storm and there wasn't any room to stay with the villagers."  
  
She looked out the window and say what he said must have been true. It was raining quite hard. "I guess you can stay. You can sleep on the couch downstairs."  
  
As she was talking he noticed something that worried him beyond belief. There were four long scratches down her right arm. They seemed to be about two inches deep. "What happened to your arm?"  
  
Kagome looked down at her arm to see what he meant. Then she remembered the scars on it. "Oh that. It's nothing I just got scratched by Buyo."  
  
Inuyasha didn't believe a word of that. He had seen that fat cat before and he doubted that it had enough energy to scratch her at all.  
  
The next thing he knew he was being pushed out of her room. He lightly heard her say good night but it was very faint. He knew what she told him wasn't true so he was going to find out what was. 


	3. chapter 3

When she pushed him out he noticed the smell of her bleeding but it wasn't from the wounds on her arm. He deiced to check the bathroom. The smell of blood was everywhere. He quickly searched for the main source. The smell was strongest in the garbage. He dug around until he found the bloody item. He was instantly blushing five shades of red. He remembered Kagome had said it was called panties. All he knew was it was used to cover lower regions. Then he noticed something else that added to his confusion and fear. For some reason his scent was on them. The only relief he got was that there wasn't any demon scent on them. He wanted answers and he wanted them right now.  
  
He stormed back to Kagome's door and knocked furiously on it. "Kagome we need to talk right now!"  
  
Kagome became very frightened by his tone. "About what?" There was a large amount of fear in her voice.  
  
"Come out now!" he demanded.  
  
"Why?" she could feel tears of fear welling up in her eyes. She wanted to yell sit then run.  
  
"Come out here and look." He used a softer tone this time.  
  
She slowly opened the door and was shocked to see what he had in his hands. "Why do you have my underwear? I know I put those in the trash."  
  
"Forget that, I want to know why there is blood on them. I can tell it's not you monthly bleeding."  
  
She blushed all the way to her hairline. 'Why did I have to explain that to him!' she scolded herself. "It doesn't matter, now give me that." She tried to jump and get it but she ended up falling onto her side.  
  
"It does matter because I can smell my own scent on it."  
  
She gasped at that. She had forgot he would be able to tell.  
  
"Kagome.what did I do to you?" asked staring straight into her eyes.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Did I.did.I rape you?" It was hard for him to ask that and it would be even harder for her to answer. 


	4. chapter 4

Kagome waited a moment before giving her answer. "No. Well not really."  
  
He looked at her confused way beyond what he thought was possible. "Huh?" was his intelligent question.  
  
It was hard for her to mention what had happened again. She tried to say but the words didn't come out. Inuyasha noticed this and pulled her chin so she would be looking him in the eyes. He saw the painful look upon her face and almost didn't want to know anymore.  
  
~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome struggled desperately to get out of Kouga's grip but it was no use.  
  
Inuyasha was really pissed when he was able to get up. He was so angry that his demon blood had taken over and he was in his full demon form. He was pushed to his limit when he saw Kagome in Kouga's arms.  
  
Kagome was finally able to get free of Kouga's embrace. It was just in time because Inuyasha was charging towards them fast. Inuyasha had cut Kouga's face and nearly sliced his arm clean off.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you-" she gasped when she saw his red eye and the stripes on his faces. "Kouga get out of here fast. He just may kill you this time." It was too late to warn him though. He was on the ground unconscious.  
  
Before she knew what was happening some of Kouga's pack showed up. "What happened?" asked one of them.  
  
"Never mind that, just get him out of here now!" she saw Inuyasha coming closer and hoped that they could escape in time.  
  
"Come with us!" suggested one of them while they picked them up.  
  
"Thanks but no. I have to stay with Inuyasha. I can't leave him like this. Now go before you end up like him." She pointed to Kouga to show her point. Then she braced herself for whatever might happen.  
  
Inuyasha rushed to where Kouga last was and saw his pack carrying him away. An evil smirk covered his face. Then he looked over and saw Kagome staring at him. But to him it wasn't Kagome. It was some female. A very beautiful and vulnerable female. Once again he had a smirk on his face but there was a very strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" She backed up as he came closer. "Don't take another step!" But it was too late. He had already started chasing her and easily caught her. 


	5. chapter 5

I'm so sorry for the long wait I know this chapter is short but I'm going to put up 5 and 6 and hopefully 7 and 8 if I get those 2 finished today. I'll try to go faster then my last up date (smiles stupidly)  
  
~~~~ End flash back ~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha just stood there in shock after hearing that story. He couldn't believe what he had done to her.  
  
She was even more afraid now. What would he do now that he knows what happened? But all she could do was let her tears fall.  
  
"But if that's what happened then how did I not rape you?" It pained him to say that word but it had to be done.  
  
She looked away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
'Wait if I didn't do what I think that means.' "Did you let me?"  
  
She nodded then let more tears fall. She looked at him and saw his face showing so many emotions at once. "It didn't matter to me because deep down I knew the real you was still there."  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She cared enough to allow him to do that? She had to know that he had no control over what he does when he's like that. A small tinge of guilt stung him and he twitched.  
  
Kagome noticed the movement. She looked at him and saw he was nearly crying for her. She got up and embraced him tightly. She wept into his kimono. She quietly said it wasn't his fault. They stayed in each other's arms the rest of the night. 


	6. chapter 6

The next few days were hard for both of them. Inuyasha needed time to think so he allowed her to stay in her time. The rest of group was very worried because they hadn't seen Kagome since she was taken away by Kouga. They all tried asking Inuyasha but he wouldn't answer any of their questions. Shippo was really frustrated with Inuyasha so he spent more time with Sango and Miroku. After two days of not even any eye contact from Inuyasha Miroku decided to take things into his own hands.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku called. "I need to have a word with you." Miroku stared up at him not seeing any movement. He stepped closer and made himself look more serious. "Fine if you won't speak at least listen. Don't you think you should be going to get Kagome by now?" Miroku was still unaware of what happened.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the monk with no experssion on his face. He still had a heavy burden to deal with and didn't want to be bothered. He turned his head back away and gave a deep sigh. "I won't be going to get her. She's safer if I stay here."  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha what transpired after you located kagome?" He saw the pain in Inuyasha's face from his request.  
  
"It's nothing that concerns your lecherous mind." Inuyasha rolled to the side and attempted to ignore him.  
  
Miroku was passed confused. What could Inuyasha be talking about? And what would him being a lecher have to do with anything? "Inuyasha I know that it pains you to tell me what happened but for your own good you should."  
  
Inuyasha was tired of being reminded of that memory. It was still so fresh in his mind. He couldn't go to get kagome. What if he lost control again? He couldn't risk hurting her again. He moved the stray hairs that had fallen in front of his face then stood up. "I will not put her in any more danger. I can't bare to see her harmed by my hands again." He leaped out of the tree and into the forest. He didn't know where he was going he just knew he had to go. He had to get away. He needed to think things through.  
  
Miroku stood in shock where Inuyasha once was. Did he hear correctly? Did he hear Inuyasha say that he didn't want to hurt her by his hands? He rushed to back to the village to tell Sango and Shippo of his discovery. 


	7. chapter 7

Inuyasha sat by the hot springs he saw near by. He remembered that often times Kagome and Sango would go there when they needed to think. The calming steam and heat from the water help him to relax. He dunked his head down underwater and stayed there for a few moments. Even though he was relaxing his ears were still very alert. It was then that he heard a sound in the bushes. Slowly he resurfaced seeming very calm. He reached his clawed hand back and grabbed a small pebble. After guessing about where he thing was he flicked it hard, making it slice through the air.  
  
To Inuyasha's relief it was only a monkey. He slid up so that his dripping wet, pale chest was above the water. Sighing heavily he began to think in silence.  
  
'So are you going after her?'  
  
"Who said that," Inuyasha shouted.  
  
'It's me,' the voice replied.  
  
"Who's me?" Inuyasha didn't like this little game. He reached back for his sword  
  
'I'm a voice in your head, stupid'  
  
"Oh great so I'm talking to myself!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood up.  
  
'Yeah you are, but that's beside the point. Now shut up and listen to me, go talk to Kagome!'  
  
"I can't!" Inuyasha defended.  
  
'Can't means won't!' the voice yelled back.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha said plainly.  
  
'Just go talk to her!' the voice said getting very aggravated.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated for a moment then said, "Why? And what would you know about it anyway!"  
  
'Plenty after all I am you,' the voice said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I've lost my mind haven't I?"  
  
'I guess, but don't change the subject,' the voice commanded.  
  
"Why don't you shut up!" Inuyasha argued.  
  
'Why don't you admit you love Kagome?' the voice replied, cockily.  
  
"I." Inuyasha was speechless. The voice was right and he knew it.  
  
'See you do!'  
  
"I never said that!" Inuyasha was beginning to get angry again.  
  
'But you were thinking it.'  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
'Make me!'  
  
"I'll kick your ass if you don't!"  
  
'Ha ha seeing you kick your own ass would be a sight to see,' the voice laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled feeling his cheek burn with embarrassment.  
  
Only a strange laugh could be heard before the voice no longer spoke.  
  
"I've go to stop talking to myself," he said, ironically, to himself. He got up and shook off like a dog then got dressed. He thought about what that voice said. Maybe he should talk with Kagome. He decided he would then he rushed off to the well. 


	8. chapter 8

Once he got to the other side of the well he heard the voices of people talking.  
  
"Will she be alright? She's had so many illnesses. I'm getting very worried about her." The voice was that of a young male. Inuyasha didn't like that but he continued to listen.  
  
"I'm sure she'll come out of her room when she's ready to talk." He recognized this voice as Kagome's mother. She sounded very worried but comforting.  
  
"Well I brought her today's homework and a manga she might like." Actually he was going to give her more medicine but her friends found out and suggested the manga instead. Being the idiot he was he didn't understand why medicine wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Thank you. Tell you what, she might feel better if you give her these." She let him in and told him where her room was.  
  
Inuyasha, so far, didn't like the guy. He emerged from the well and went to the tree by her window. He got there just in time because Kagome had just opened her door for Hojo.  
  
"Thanks Hojo. I should be fine in a few days." She plastered on her best fake smile then waved goodbye. Once the door was closed she clutched her stomach in pain.  
  
He became very afraid when he saw this. He blamed it all on that Hojo guy. He wanted to take care of something before he went to Kagome. He jumped from his perch on the tree. As he rushed to the front of the shrine he picked up the scent of the oblivious guy. "Hey you!" he said with roughness in his voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Hojo didn't see anyone around so he kept walking but a little faster.  
  
"Why are you running away? Can't you defend yourself?" he said mockingly.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" His eyes filled with fear as he searched for a face to go with the voice.  
  
"I'll tell you this much, I never want you to bother Kagome again! As for me, you don't need to know my name cause you won't remember it!" he leaped from the tree and pounced on Hojo, scaring the living daylights out of him.  
  
Hojo yelled and tried to fight back but the half demon was far stronger than he was. His face was plowed into the dirt and his air supply was getting low.  
  
Inuyasha was tempted to take out his sword and finish the job but instead he used his fists. By the time he was done Hojo had tons of bruises and scars plus he was unconscious. There was a stream of blood coming from his mouth and Inuyasha could tell he was close to death. Inuyasha was so tempted to kill him right there but then he thought about what Kagome might think. He lifted the guy up causing some bones to break then he stripped him down to his boxers and hung him from a flagpole. Hojo was swinging from it in his yellow smiley face boxers. 


End file.
